


Bruises

by ZeroNoctem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bruises, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, comfort blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoctem/pseuds/ZeroNoctem
Summary: Jean comes home late after a run in with the school bully. Marco is waiting for the other boy so they can hang out but doesn't expect the state Jean is in when he arrives. During the aftermath confessions are made and clumsy kisses are exchanged which lead to more.





	Bruises

Jean ached all over. From the back of his skull to the burn in his shins all he wanted to do was forget the whole ordeal and sink into bed, or have a hot bath and _then_ bed and he was _not_ going to cry. Not for this, not for _them_.

Jean wiped at the thick blood oozing from his left nostril with the back of a hand, not quite clotted but no longer actively bleeding either. His face was still tingling but the pain of the bullies blows was no longer a sharp ache and more an annoying throb. Jean was sure that his hair looked a complete mess - more than usual - and his clothes had rips and stains and scuffs all over them from dirty shoes and grabbing hands.

It wasn't like he'd even _done_ anything but exist. It was never the girls fault if she was caught flirting, at least if she was dating the captain of the football team. No, it was whoever ended up at the receiving end who got the wrath of 'stay the fuck away from my girl' and - at least at Jean's high school - no one would tell on the guys who beat on the poor guy. Jean - to avoid any more trouble - wouldn't tell either, and it wasn't like he was innocent. The sting of his knuckles was evidence enough of the punches he'd thrown even if most of them met with the unfairly hard body armour the three bullies were still wearing.

Jean sniffed and pressed a hand to his bruised ribs and sore stomach as he meandered along the quiet road towards his house. His mother would be working late again anyway, so the fact that he'd stayed behind to watch practice whilst trying to read up on his chemistry wouldn't be a worry. Nor would the fact that Chelsey had begun chatting to him and pressing her dainty, manicured hand to his thigh a bit too often for his own comfort and made him run even later. What happened after that when her jealous boyfriend appeared meant that Jean was left to drag himself towards his home at near eight in the evening hurting more than he had that time when he'd fallen over his mountain bike handlebars and rolled down a dirt hill.

It was when he was fumbling for his key on the front pocket of his messenger bag that a hand came to rest heavy on his shoulder and Jean thought he might choke on his heart. Thoughts of _not again_ and _gimme a break already_ swirled through his mind, until the familiar voice of his friend Marco - a year older and now out of high school - came out with an almost joking sounding. "What happened to you, fall backwards through a bush?"

"Hah, no uh... I..." Jean turned, leaning his shoulder against the front door and biting his swollen lower lip as he cast his gaze towards Marco's feet.

"Holy _hell_ \- Jean!" The complete change in Marco's tone and posture would have been jarring if Jean didn't know the other youth so well, and if he hadn't of been so very tired. "What the hell happened?!" Jean was glad that despite being obviously upset Marco was doing well to keep his voice down.

"I uh... Jesse - you know the one right?" The hand moving from his shoulder to gingerly touch his bruised cheekbone made Jean twitch but he didn't pull away. It didn't hurt. "It doesn't matter it's over now I just wanna forget about it..." Jean didn't add the _please_ to the end of his sentence but his tone implied it.

Marco looked like he wanted to argue, mouth opening slightly as if to protest but Jean cut him off with a shake of his head and a heavy sigh. The slightly shorter teen turned again then, shoving his key into the lock and opening the door. "Why're you here anyway, taking up stalking for a living?" Jean wanted _desperately_ to deflect the situation from his own issues.

"Ha ha." Marco deadpanned and followed Jean inside without being invited, they'd known each other for so long now that it wasn't exactly needed. "I got off work and felt like hanging out, it's Friday so not like either of us need to get to bed early." Marco trailed off and eyed Jean as they made their way to the kitchen. "Although in your case that might not strictly be true. You want me to go?" God, the _worry_ in Marco's tone made Jean's stomach twist with guilt.

"No, don't go. S'fine." Jean poured himself some water whilst Marco helped himself to a soda from the fridge. The blond youth made a noise of disgust after taking a sip, deciding to wash his mouth out with it and spit in the sink before trying again. Old blood tasted gross.

"Okay. You hungry? I can make something to eat - _if_ you go have a shower or something, you look like you could use it. Oh!" Marco's tone had dropped to that sort of caretaker pitch, the one he took when Jean had done something stupid or just had something unfortunate happen. The one where the younger boy usually ended up being spoilt rotten by his friend. _God_ he needed that right now.

"Sure. Uh- somethin’ small though? My stomach feels all tight and twisty." Jean - so it was said - had a way with words. It wasn't particularly eloquent but it got the point across effectively enough.

"Cheese omelette it is then! Better than the stuff you usually eat when your mom's working late." Marco teased, gently nudging Jean towards the kitchen door. The look of worry was still apparent to Jean even though the older boy was very obviously trying to make things as normal as possible.

Jean's response was to stick his tongue out cheekily, only to wince when he was out of sight at how it had nudged in just the wrong way at his swollen lip. At least he wouldn't need stitches anywhere, even if he was sure he'd be black and blue for weeks. He had no idea what he was going to tell his mother, or the school, but he'd think of something. Marco would help him - even if the other boy wouldn't really be _happy_ with Jean not telling the truth - he was well aware of how bullying could get out of hand and how little their school did about it.

The bath was deep and _hot_ and it stung when Jean lowered himself into it, but the effect on his aching muscles and the bruises was immense. He felt less knotted up and stiff, even if the bruises seemed a lot more apparent mottled across his pale skin.

Jean remained in the bath for a while, Marco obviously waiting to cook until he deemed it 'long enough' and the clock was nearing nine. The smell of food stirred Jean from his blissful doze and he groaned as he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and followed the smell to his bedroom.

Not only did Jean have a bed in there but because he'd been gifted - _spoiled_ \- and given the largest bedroom in the house he had a sofa, tv, playstation and a small coffee table that he could fold away if he wanted more floor space. Of course there was the dresser and bookcase too where he stashed his laptop but it was basically his own lounge come bedroom area. After all what teenager wanted to hang out downstairs with his mother when he had friends over?

Jean shuffled into the room and shut the door, an appreciative sound as the smell of cheesy omelette hit his senses full on murmured out of him and Jean dropped to sit on the edge of the bed as he pulled the plate into his lap. Marco - seated on the couch - cleared his throat oddly and kept his gaze firmly on Assassin's Creed as he tried to complete a mission.

Jean wondered if he really looked that bad right now, hunching self-consciously as he ate the food Marco had prepared for him. It was _good_ as usual, and Jean managed to finish the whole thing despite his stomach feeling tight from the bruises. Tense and on edge still even though the bath and Marco's presence had helped massively.

When Jean leaned across to put his plate on the table Marco paused the game and finally looked at the smaller teen. His gaze was strange - it got that way sometimes and Jean had never been able to pinpoint exactly what it _meant -_ as he got up and sat on the bed next to Jean with a heavy sigh. The fingertips brushing against the wet hair at his temple were trembling this time and Jean blinked, lifting a brow quizzically.

"What? You look like... I dunno actually but it's weird are you okay Marco?" Jean's voice trembled slightly, nervous at how close the other boy suddenly seemed. The air between them felt thick and hot and _strange,_ Jean was sure his face was hot from more than just the warmth of the room. He hoped he wasn't visibly blushing.

"Jean you... god I'm so sorry I wasn't there. You're so busted up." Marco's voice was quiet and level but almost tentative as he kept fiddling with that same section of hair. Jean had rarely seen the other youth biting his lip the way that he was now, but once he'd noticed the action his gaze was all but fixated.

"I..." Jean trailed off, feeling guilty that _Marco_ felt guilty over something he had no control over and was _not_ his fault. "Don't be." Finally Jean's gaze flickered upward and Marco seemed _closer_ and Jean could feel the other boy's _breath_ across his lower face.

"I can't help it. Seeing you like this because someone was messed up enough to think they have a _right_ to-" Marco's voice raised slightly before he cut himself off and closed his eyes, apparently in an attempt to compose himself. "You deserve better." He finally finished, the fingertips that had been toying with Jean's hair - unchallenged - dropped to brush against the smaller boys cheek and then his jaw.

"M'okay though Marco, promise..." Sure he was anxious about going back to school and it had been _awful_ and he hurt all over and- okay maybe he _wasn't_ okay but Marco didn't need to know that. Jean looked at the other boy again after closing his eyes, okay so Marco _did_ know that. Obviously.

"Stay away from them, I know that's easier said than done but... _please_." Marco was pleading now, his voice cracking slightly and Jean's stomach flip flopped, breath hitching at the tone.  "Sorry..." The apology caught Jean off guard as Marco bumped their foreheads together.

"Wha- why? Marco-" Jean's confusion was only intensified when the only answer he got was the sudden warm press of lips against his own. Slight and gentle but _certain_ and Jean's eyes widened, a choked sound sort of squeaking out of him at the contact.

Marco was _kissing_ him. His best friend - who he'd known for forever - was _kissing_ him seemingly out of the blue and Jean... Jean _didn't_ hate it. In fact it sent his heart stuttering and it felt like a hurricane of butterflies were writhing around within his chest as he gasped. Marco froze at the sound but didn't pull back or even dare to open his eyes. Jean watched, unable to _close_ his own because the situation was so unexpected and bizarre and precarious. This could end so very badly, but... if Marco was the one kissing him and he _liked_ it... perhaps it wouldn't. Perhaps it would be okay.

Without waiting for Marco to react again and without care for the throb of his swollen lip Jean closed his eyes _finally_ and pressed into the touch of lips hard. A shiver making him tremble as he sat in nothing but a damp towel _kissing his best friend_.

Obviously the reciprocation wasn't what Marco had been expecting because no sooner had Jean committed to returning the act had the older boy gasped and pulled back, just enough for there to be an inch between them. Jean frowned and kept his eyes closed for a moment before opening them, staring back at Marco’s wide gaze with more confidence than he actually had.

"Jean... is this okay?" The tentative and questioning tone held a hint of pleading beneath that Marco was doing well to try and hide but Jean could still make out. He supposed that was a downfall to knowing someone so well, they'd be able to read you much more easily than someone new.

"Yeah." Jean’s response was quiet as he leaned closer again, eyes lidding slightly as he looked down at the closing gap between them. "Yeah it's okay if it's you." He looked back up, biting his lip at the utter shock on Marco’s features.

"What... what do you mean by 'if it's me'?" Oh god now Marco sounded _hopeful_ and he was _blushing_ and Jean felt his stomach twist at the other boy's question because he didn't know how to answer that. Not with words, not in a way that would make much sense.

He liked Marco. He'd _always_ liked Marco. Jean had taken the other boy's presence in his life as something that would always just 'be' and there'd been no question about it, they'd be together forever. But as they'd gotten older and especially after Marco had left school and their time together became less Jean began to see that may not actually be the case and it scared him. The thought of Marco moving away or getting a girlfriend or a _wife_ or having kids with someone scared him, Jean would be forgotten. Jean wouldn't get to be this close with him, wouldn't get to laugh and joke and tease and _touch_ and he didn't want that.

"I'm scared..." Jean’s voice came out in an even quieter whisper than the last time, barely there in a way that he hoped Marco hadn't actually heard but he knew he probably had. "I mean.... mngh... Marco I uh... you're just _special_ to me and like I mean as a friend for sure but recently I feel like maybe it's more than that but I try not to think about it because it's _weird_ right? And... and you might hate me but you just _kissed_ me and I feel like my heart's gonna explode and I wanna do it _more_ and I think I like you!" _Fuck_.

Jean hadn't meant to self implode and blurt everything out so... awkwardly. But all Marco did was stare, and stare... and _stare_ and Jean felt the unavoidable urge to _squirm_ worming its way through his body. A definitely far too under-dressed body for the situation he was now in. They'd been half naked or in just a towel around each other plenty of times - and Marco certainly had _nothing_ to be self-conscious about - but this was starkly different to hanging out.

" _Me too_ ." Marco’s reply seemed sudden after the long silence and Jean’s introspection, so he blinked and was about to blurt out a ' _what!?'_ when there was a mouth upon his own again. That hand - which had been on Jean’s cheek the entire time - slipped back to cup his nape and Jean gasped and shuddered at the sort of ticklish but not sensation.

Jean’s reciprocation to the kiss was clumsy at best, his mind racing about what was happening, what had been said and what had happened earlier in the day. It felt like his head was spinning with the intensity of the change in his mood, from upset and anxious to elated and excited within the space of a few moments. The effect was visible in the way his chest was rising and falling more harshly than usual and the shuddering breaths whisping out across Marco’s soft, plump lips.

The silence was broken up by small sucks and kissing sounds as Marco became more confident and Jean did his best to copy. A particularly - and unintentionally - slobbery lick from Jean had a deep chuckle rumbling out of the older boy and Jean felt his already flushed face heat more with the embarrassment. “S-sorry…” Jean whispered breathlessly and Marco chuckled again.

“S’okay. Open up for me, alright?” Marco’s voice sounded thicker and slightly deeper than usual and Jean would be lying if he said it didn’t do _things_ to him. Things that only got worse when Marco’s free hand moved to cup his chin and the other teen’s thumb brushed Jean’s lower lip as hazel eyes fluttered open for a moment.

Jean hummed agreeably and opened his mouth then, closing his eyes once more as Marco’s thumb slid slightly into his mouth and stroked at the tip of his tongue, the tips of his lower teeth and then the sore, swollen section of his lip. Jean winced slightly and Marco whispered an apology before pressing his thumb back in and holding Jean’s mouth open, firm but gentle.

It was odd, but then Marco was leaning in and licking at Jean’s lips and then _inside_ and it was still _odd_  and _weird_ but it was also very, _very_ hot. Jean could taste Marco when their tongues met, but the thumb against his own made it near impossible to move and reciprocate the licking much to Jean’s frustration. He could already feel a tightness in his lap that meant the towel would probably soon be less than an ideal covering, it wouldn’t really do much to hide an erection, after all.

Marco took his time exploring Jean’s mouth with his tongue, moving his hand down so that the other boy could _finally_ kiss back and suck on said tongue and do some exploring of his own with a clumsy groan. But then Marco pulled away and Jean whined because he just wanted to keep going and Marco kept _stopping_.

“Shh… I want to make you feel good okay, can I?” Marco sounded breathless now, like he’d run up and down the stairs and was on the cusp of panting. The words suggested much _much_ more than just kissing and Jean wondered if it was wishful thinking until Marco dropped his hand and a saliva coated thumb brushed one of Jean’s surprisingly sensitive nipples.

“G-hhod yes!” Jean blurted his permission and let his head fall back, arching into the touch with a quiver and feeling the hand at the back of his neck tighten for a fraction of a second before Marco pulled it away to stroke down his bare spine. An act which had the arch of his back increasing.

Marco chuckled again and the sound definitely shot straight to Jean’s dick, as did the sensations caused by the sudden butterfly kisses against his neck and the following lick. Jean let his head fall to the side, exposing more of his neck which Marco seemed to gladly take advantage of with a series of nips and sucks on his way down to the smaller teen’s collar bones. Each and every scrape of teeth had Jean jolting slightly with sensation and he finally groaned when Marco lapped at his nipple, thumb pressing and rubbing against the other one at the same time.

Jean had to drop his hands back to press against the bed to support his weight and Marco used the momentum to push, leaning until Jean had to drop back onto his elbows and then finally onto his back with a soft _fwump_. The new position had Jean shoving a hand down to the towel, pressing a palm across his crotch to keep it from falling open and exposing things that really were far too embarrassing to be exposing when he was already on the way to being half-hard.

Marco, for his part, didn’t seem to notice Jean’s attempt at maintaining his dignity as he sucked and licked at Jean’s nipple before pressing a line of kisses down to the dark bruises across the smaller boy’s ribs. Jean bit his lip as hands smoothed down his sides, fingertips stroking at his skin as lips grazed gently over the sore areas that should have been uncomfortable but only made everything better. The hands on his waist skipped across the towel to slide against Jean’s thighs, squeezing and kneading the firm muscle there as Jean gasped and moaned loudly.

The sound startled him even though he’d been the one to make it and Jean slapped a hand over his mouth a bit too enthusiastically, wondering if he’d make his fat lip worse or not. But that didn’t seem to matter when Marco’s hands dipped inward and pushed Jean’s legs apart, stroking the sensitive skin of the younger boy’s inner thighs and stopping just short of going beneath the edge of the towel. If he hadn’t been half hard before Jean was definitely more than that now, pressing the swell of his cock down with his hand and praying Marco wouldn’t notice. But… then again, wasn’t that the point? Marco noticing, Marco touching him?

“Mnhh. Marco I-” Jean spread his legs even more, nudging his hips upwards and moving the hand over his mouth up to cover his eyes, as if that would somehow quell some of the embarrassment he felt at being so wanton and almost desperate for more.

“Shh…” Marco hushed Jean and drew his lips downwards, kissing and sucking and licking a gentle trail toward the top edge of the towel as Jean began to feel trembles of excitement shaking his body. “Can I take this off?” Marco asked almost hesitantly, his voice sounded strange and the older boy was definitely breathless as he slipped his fingertips beneath the edge of the towel covering the tops of Jean’s thighs.

“Y-yeah… it’s okay…” Jean hated the way that his voice stuttered, apparently years of - admittedly bad - flirting did nothing when it actually came down to _doing_ something. Not that he’d ever thought he’d end up like _this_ with _Marco_ of all people, even if he’d thought about it once or twice late at night and guiltily got off to imaginings of them doing this and _more_.

Jean’s thoughts came crashing to a halt as Marco made good on his request, pulling the towel open in one go instead of being slow and gentle about it like Jean had expected. The younger boy’s voice came out on a half yelp half gasp and he couldn’t help but slap his hands down over his crotch, pressing his dick down against his stomach and regretting how hard his hands had landed. So much for being ‘sexy and alluring’.

Marco tried to muffle his snort of amusement but Jean heard it loud and clear, pouting despite how out of breath and turned on he was and sure that his blush had deepened a fraction again. Were they moving too fast? What _was_ moving too fast anyhow if you’d known someone for so long already?

“Jean...” Marco’s voice was soft and warm, filled with mirth and something deeper that Jean suspected was arousal and _oh_ how that thought made him twitch below the belt. Marco’s lips moved to press more gentle kisses across Jean’s pelvic bones, down the outside of his left thigh for a moment before moving inward. When the flick of a tongue graced the sensitive skin at the apex of his thigh and body Jean bucked slightly and squeezed at himself unintentionally, eliciting a soft groan.

“I don’t mind if you want to keep yourself covered, Jean.” Marco spoke again, lips brushing the knuckles of Jean’s hand whisper light. “But if you’d let me I’m more than happy to continue what I was doing… Right. Here.” Jean shuddered when Marco licked down across Jean’s cupped fingers, wiggling his tongue until it was pressed between the digits and Jean felt the faintest touch against his balls.

“O- _oh god-Marco_!” Jean gasped and bit his lip hard, closing his eyes against the embarrassment and jab of pain from the act. “Okay, crap I don’t know how long I can last with you like this holy hell.” He spread his legs slightly more, Marco’s hands on either knee squeezed reassuringly and Jean slid his hands off to either side of his hips.

The intake of breath that Marco reacted to the sight with was surprisingly loud to Jean despite his thundering heart. His fingers dug into the sheets at either side of his body and twisted nervously as the blond boy tried not to cover himself again. His cock was standing proudly between his legs, leaking slightly from the tip and twitching embarrassingly with each beat of his pulse.

Jean had been expecting some sort of comment with the way Marco had all but gasped, but what he heard instead was ten - no - a million times better. Marco moaned, thick and low and he was _definitely_ turned on.

Barely a pant of a breath later Marco leaned in again and pressed an eager, open mouthed kiss to the base of Jean’s dick just above his balls, pulling back with a gentle suck. When the other youth repeated the motion slightly higher Jean couldn’t help but fling an arm across his eyes, embarrassed and overwhelmed and so close to cumming already. Jean’s voice cracked out on a wobbly groan when Marco decided to forego the slow sucking kisses and lap along the entire underside with the flat of his tongue.

Marco hummed - pleased - and flicked his tongue against the precome smothered tip of Jean’s cock which had the younger boy’s stomach tensing and the hand that had been in the sheets shooting up to tangle in soft black hair. Jean wondered for a brief moment if Marco had done this before or not, the other boy certainly seemed to be less nervous than expected but then again when Marco got into something he’d never been the type to half-ass.

Moments later Jean’s thoughts fled again when there was heat and suction around the entire tip of his dick. A glance down gave the blond a delicious view and he had to cover his eyes again with a stifled groan as Marco sucked again. It didn’t matter if Marco had done this before, not with who and not how often, because right now Marco was with _him_ and Jean still felt elated at the development between them.

As Marco worked his way down, sucking and licking, Jean’s hand stroked through the other boys hair in an effort not to pull too hard. The effort was quickly failing, though, because Marco felt so good and Jean was pent up and and the pleasure was already building way too fast. His hand clamped down on Marco’s head, urging the other boy to move lower and more quickly as Jean’s mouth hung open around loud, heavy pants and the arm across his eyes tightened down until Jean was seeing stars on the backs of his eyelids.

“Mar- _co!_ ” The hands on Jean’s knees tightened and then one disappeared, but Jean barely noticed as he began bucking rhythmlessly into Marco’s mouth. Jean was moaning loudly on almost every outward breath now, all Marco was doing was bobbing up and down the best he could with the way Jean was grabbing at him and moving his hips, but somehow the older boy was doing all the right things to drive Jean crazy. Drive him closer.

It was an embarrassingly short time later that Jean grunted out a half warning. He wanted to hold Marco’s head down but he didn’t want to _choke_ the other boy either, so Jean let go and just twisted his hands in the sheets as he came hard moments later.

Marco sucked and did his best to swallow down Jean’s orgasm before pulling back and getting some across his chin and shirt. Jean remained taut on the bed before sagging and letting his head fall to the side as he tried to catch his breath through harsh and ragged gasps, he kept his eyes closed until a few moments later when Marco joined him on the bed.

“You doing okay?” Marco’s voice was quiet and hoarse, Jean could get used to that tone. He already loved it.

“M’good.” Jean finally opened his eyes, Marco had half wiped the mess from his chin, but Jean used his thumb to swipe away the remainder. Both of the boys were lying there with lazy smiles on their flushed features, Jean on his back and Marco on his side facing the other youth.

“You want me to….” Jean left the question open ended rolling over to press a hand on Marco’s waist which drew out a visible shiver from the freckled boy.

“No, it’s fine. You need to get some rest now.” Marco’s smile was genuine and sleepy as he stroked a hand against Jean’s cheek, mindful of the bruises still.

“Yeah but aren’t you… uh…” Jean couldn’t just outright say ‘turned on’. What if Marco _wasn’t_ hard and had just done it due to the mood. Not that Marco was that way inclined but jean still worried.

“I’m fine, honestly Jean I… um…” Marco’s face was the reddest Jean had ever seen it. “I already did it today, I just really wanted you to feel good, you deserve it. Sides, I’m kinda tired too.” Marco spoke quietly before rolling up onto the bed properly, pulling at Jean and urging the other boy to do the same.

“If y’say so…” Jean mumbled, feeling a little cheated but knowing that some people didn’t have the same sort of sex drive as he did. There was always tomorrow after all, he could repay the favour.

Jean hesitantly curled towards Marco, arm draped across the other boy’s side as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down enough to sleep. Marco pulled Jean closer, wrapping the blond in a comfortable embrace as Marco kissed the top of Jean’s head and whispered a goodnight. He’d change his pants after Jean fell asleep, the other boy didn’t need to know that Marco had finished in his underwear just after Jean had filled his mouth with cum.

It wasn’t long before Jean was sleeping, Marco carefully got up and changed, shoving his pants and underwear in the washing machine with a load of Jean’s dirty clothes. It wasn’t that unusual for Marco to do the odd chore anyway, not after practically living at each other's houses their entire lives.

With that task done and Jean’s mother not due home for another hour Marco climbed back into bed and covered them with a thin blanket. He fell asleep quickly with the boy he loved cradled in his arms and a light, warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
